


Home

by narraci



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 勇度不会犯斯塔卡的错误。





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友点文

他们发现了彼得，比勇度想得要快。

一个人类男孩即使再瘦小，努力地掩藏在一群凶巴巴的船员里，也有点太显眼了。

发现了彼得之后，他们也就发现了勇度的生意，勇度怀疑的事情他们也产生了怀疑，勇度发现的事实他们也得出了结论，一切都跟落刀切瓜似的迅速而无可挽回。

有些船员选择离开，有些根本不觉得同盟解散有什么大不了的，霍鲁兹愤愤不平骂骂咧咧，克拉格林一贯地唯唯诺诺欲言又止，图尔克强作高深莫测一言不发，但他们都毫不犹豫地留下。勇度明白，此时此刻，说什么都如同狡辩，阴谋，垂死挣扎。

但他忍不住。

 

***

 

斯塔卡不是个瞻前顾后的人，也从不会后悔自己的所作所为。

他没想到会在这个地方遇到勇度，说没想到有点夸张，脚不着地的掠夺者分到钱后偶尔流连的总归是这些地方。但一般勇度是那个退让的人，斯塔卡的目标他不会抢，远远看到斯塔卡的飞船他都绕道，现在却不甘不愿被堵住了去路，不能装作没有看见。

勇度出现在楼梯上的时候斯塔卡就注意到他了，他一边继续着聊天一边将目光投向另一群人，克拉格林挪开了目光，图尔克皱眉不满，他没看到霍鲁兹，倒打量出不少新面孔。

最终斯塔卡将目光投向勇度，勇度不再是他记忆里的年轻人了，他也更老了，这一点他迟迟没有醒悟。勇度低下头，隐去了眼角的皱纹，愤然而难堪。斯塔卡发现，他们之间的裂痕仿佛昨天才产生，愤怒与痛苦是如此鲜明，时间都未来得及缓和一丝一毫。

 

***

 

地球小孩儿对他们来讲是个陌生的物种，事实上，任何小孩对他们来讲都挺陌生的，直到绑架了彼得的第二天勇度才想起来蓝星小孩是不是得吃饭。

勇度教彼得打架，教他射击，教他隐蔽行踪，教他偷窃，把手上的戏法练得出神入化，他让彼得一个人驾驶米兰号，彼得从跃跃欲试变为高声惨叫认定这是勇度折磨他的新方法，勇度在副驾驶座上哈哈大笑好像一个疯子，在后面导航的克拉格林面色惨白看着米兰号急速与地面接近差点吓晕过去。

彼得一天天成长，体型不再瘦小，跑得也没有那么快了，不再适合干些小偷小摸的活，他一个人可以单挑最强壮的船员了，虽然未必能赢。勇度让他穿上了掠夺者的制服，拍了拍他的胸口，又恶狠狠地说要是敢背叛他们，就让船员们生吃了他。

 

***

 

勇度是斯塔卡的一块心病，伤口总是滴滴答答地渗血，好不了，死不掉，大多数时候斯塔卡都忘记了，可不小心碰到的时候都疼得抽抽。

这不是你的错。每个人都这么说。

但他们之所以会这么说，是因为他们觉得这应该是斯塔卡的错。他给了勇度自由，给了勇度尊严，勇度却用力地甩他耳光。

二十年的铁笼子都没有磨平勇度脑袋后的反骨，斯塔卡自然也是磨不平的，斯塔卡都没有想过要去摸一下那条骨头。

他觉得勇度挺好的，勇度的张狂、贪婪、坚韧、胆大妄为都挺好的，生气勃勃，他没有伸手阻拦。勇度饥渴地攀附上一切可以使用的力量，迅速地强大，直到认为自己可以跨过那条界线。

 

***

 

克拉格林摆弄着勇度淘来的那个随身听，时不时偷看勇度一眼。

勇度翘着腿，吹着口哨，红色的箭愉快地在房间里窜来窜去，其他人为了不被误伤早就逃走了。

“要是有一天彼得真的背叛我们了……”克拉格林大着胆子，小心地问，试探着望向勇度。

“什么？”勇度从沉思中醒来，有些不明白克拉格林的问题。

“我是说，”克拉格林耸了耸肩，“彼得很好，可是他……不是掠夺者，不是我们这种……”

“我们这种是什么？”勇度表情严肃起来，红箭呼啸一声悬空停留在他的肩头，“我们的规矩是什么？我们的规矩谁说了算？”勇度突然笑起来，露出一排牙齿，抓下红箭放进内衬口袋。

斯塔卡说话不再算数了，不再是锁链，不再是金石。

就算彼得背叛了他，就算彼得十恶不赦，就算彼得被全宇宙追杀，勇度才不在乎，勇度不会为了所谓规矩抛弃彼得，这个在宇宙中孤身一人，没有一个人真的在意的地球男孩。

克拉格林双手捏着随身听，垂着头，目光黯淡下去。

 

***

 

斯塔卡给勇度带回一支飞箭，这是勇度家乡的东西。

勇度吹不出那种足以控制飞箭的音波，箭歪歪斜斜飘不出三米，就生理构造来说勇度家乡每个人都应该可以发出这种高频音波，勇度不行。

于是斯塔卡带勇度去打造了一只鳍。

没人能把箭吹成勇度那样，一条明艳的红线如死神一般游走空中，不受重力控制，天地之间生杀予夺。

 

***

 

喜悦溢满勇度的胸膛，他看不见彼得了，但他知道彼得活着，还会继续活着，呼吸，他想大笑。

他不让别人抢彼得的枪，彼得的面罩，彼得的米兰号，他也不把彼得送回地球，送到伊戈窥探的目光下，彼得总是担惊受怕，理解不了他们怪异的幽默感，种族隔阂，但彼得顺利地成长了。

他拿下自己的火焰，贴到彼得的身上。

眼泪逗留在勇度的眼角，最后一件事他做好了，现在他想回家了，想在自己的床上好好睡上一觉，舒坦开每块骨头，知道斯塔卡就在身边，没什么可担心的。

 

***

 

他没抓住勇度，斯塔卡想，他不知道勇度会跌得那么快。

这不是他的错。现在已经没人对斯塔卡说这句话了，斯塔卡也对此隐约产生了怀疑。

家在这里，斯塔卡看着飘荡在黑色太空中的金黄色束粒，该回家了，他说。

斯塔卡起初一动不动，随后回过神似地站起来，打开了他关上的门。


End file.
